dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
William Ross
Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. |death = April 19, 2014 (aged 90) |deathplace = Tokyo, Japan |family = Michie Ross (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Voice Director Producer Script Writer Editor |areas_active = Tokyo |active = 1957-2000 |status = Deceased }}William Ross (September 7, 1923 – April 19, 2014) was a Tokyo-based American actor, voice actor, voice director and editor, and the founder of Frontier Enterprises. Biography Ross was born in Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. in 1923. Ross was drafted into the Korean War, and would be stationed in Japan, where he fell in love with the country. Ross would subsequently move to Tokyo with intentions of joining the Japanese State Department. Instead, he ended up becoming involved in the film industry, and would go on to appear in more than 80 Japanese films and Television shows. In 1959, Ross got into the dubbing industry upon recommendation by Japanese actor So Yamamura. He showed such a talent for the industry, that the Japanese dubbing director quit and left Ross in charge on the first day. Soon thereafter, he would hired as a director by Asian Films. After the closure of several Tokyo dubbing studios, in 1964, he founded his own dubbing company, Frontier Enterprises, also working as dialogue writer, dubbing director and voice actor. Frontier quickly became one of the big five early English dubbing houses, doing work for companies such as Toho, Toei and Shochiku. Frontier would go on to dub over 465 live-action and animated films and TV series.Ryfle, Steve (1998). Japan's Favorite Mon-star: The Unauthorized Biography of "The Big G" Pages 152-153. ISBN 978-1550223484. Ross was forced to rely on whatever native English speakers he could find in Tokyo back in the 1960's; much of which consisted of businessmen, musicians and students with little to no acting experience. Ross held auditions and made sure he hired the best people available, and trained them thoroughly. Ross' regular dubbing cast primarily consisted of expatriates living in Tokyo and members of the Far East Network, however.The Search for Phantaman - Sorry about the lack of updates!. Retrieved October 9, 2018. Aside from his dubbing ventures, Ross was an associate producer on Toei's Terror Beneath the Sea and the MGM-Toei coproduction The Green Slime (where he was also an assistant director to Kinji Fukusaku and appeared as Ferguson). He continued to act occasionally, appearing in Message from Space, The Last Dinosaur and The War in Space. Ross was also a dialogue editor, notably editing for American animated shows such as Dennis the Menace, Heathcliff & the Cadillac Cats and The Real Ghostbusters. Ross died in Tokyo on April 19, 2014. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Choppy & the Princess'' (1967-1968) - Satan, Additional Voices *''Phantaman'' (1967-1968) - Dr. Steel OVAs & Specials *''Rain Boy'' (1989) - Narrator Anime Films *''The Little Prince & the Eight-Headed Dragon'' (1963) - Crystal Prince, Fire God *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Samurai, Police Commissioner (Frontier Dub) *''Cyborg 009: The Legend of the Super Galaxy'' (1980) - Emperor Zoa *''Voltus 5'' (1980) - Dr. Smith and Draco *''Space Warrior Baldios'' (1981) - General Gattler *''Swan Lake'' (1981) - Bearded Guard *''Aladdin & the Wonderful Lamp'' (1982) - Genie of the Ring (Frontier Dub) *''Arcadia of My Youth'' (1982) - Zeda *''The Dagger of Kamui'' (1985) - Tokachi Hanzō, Elder Video Game Dubbing *''Ys III: Wanderers from Ys'' (1991) - Narrator *''Scramble Cobra'' (1995) - Male Radio Voice #1 Voice Director *Aladdin & the Wonderful Lamp *Arcadia of My Youth *Choppy & the Princess *Cyborg 009: The Legend of the Super Galaxy *The Dagger of Kamui *The Little Prince & the Eight-Headed Dragon *Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo *Phantaman *Space Warrior Baldios *Swan Lake *Ys III: Wanderers from Ys Writer *The Little Prince & the Eight-Headed Dragon *Space Warrior Baldios Trivia *Due to his nickname, Ross has often been mis-attributed to Houston-based voice actor Bill Ross. References External Links *William Ross on the Internet Movie Database *William Ross at the Anime News Network Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Tokyo-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Frontier Enterprises Category:Producers Category:Writers